


My Everything

by ImAKnockout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Tentabulges, but i gave him a cronus quirk, but there you go anyways, dont know if i need to tag that, it is dualscar, kinda just because i could, size difference?, smut and aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAKnockout/pseuds/ImAKnockout





	My Everything

"nnh~ daddy" you moan out softly, mouth falling open just the slightest and eyes closing softly. the feel of thos long, work worn yet delicate fingers pressing and curling up inside you makes you make sounds that you never even knew that it was possible for you to make.. "oh daddy, it.. it feels so good"

the utterance earns you a low chuckle and the feel of a toned, muscled chest pressed against your back "mmh, nowv just listen to those sounds you make... almost heavenly, id wvager.. i wvonder howv you'll sound once i give you my bulge, hmm? such a pretty little thing.." you could literally hear the smirk in his voice, the tall seadweller leaned over you, the epitome of grace and almost primal attraction..

you could feel the small bumps and ridges of some of his more prominent scars on your back, the lines of marred skin disgusted him, you knew that much, but it only made you want to love him that much more.. suddenly you hear a snicker right before he curled his fingers up harshly inside you, a white ho blast of pleasure making you cry out and your shoulders tense, it was almost as if he had recognized that you had gotten distracted from the pleasure that he told you to focus on..

"nowv, if you dont do as i say again, thats gonna be the newv pace, got it, darlin'?" he half purrs, half growls into your ear, his voice intermingled with that almost-accent that he had every once in a while, usually in the bedroom. he had picked up rather quickly on how much it turned you on and he definitely put it to good use. you feel his hot breath on your ear as he traces his tongue along the shell of it and let out a quiet moan, feeling him chuckle, deep in his chest only makes it that much more arousing..

“hmm, sounds like you like that, is that right sugar? you like it wvhen daddy teases you like this, do you?” he purrs into your ear with a grin “wvell, maybe i should give you wvhat you wvant, but yer gonna have to beg for it, darlin” he growls out into your ear, leaning down and biting into your shoulder, making you cry out in pleasure and shiver “p-please, daddy, a-aah.. f-fuck, i need you~!” you moan out, earning a sharp smack on the rear “nowv wvhat did i say about cursin, darlin. you aint no purpleblood, and you best act your place” he growls out. your head dips and you whimper quietly “nowv apologize for the language, sugar” he says and you can feel the glare burning into the back of your neck “i.. i'm s-sorry, daddy” you pant out, your inner walls twitching around his fingers as he had stopped moving them,almost as if your body was begging for him on its own.. 

“p-please… oh please i want you.. i need you, please..” you whimper out, arms shaking now. you werent sure how long that they were going to be able to hold you up, really.. he notices this and places his free hand on your back and gently pushes you down so you were on your elbows, thrusting into you a few more times with his fingers before pulling them out.

you hear the distinct sound of the catch on his pants coming undone then the zipper and youre tempted to turn to watch, though when your head twitches to look you get a warning pat on the rear again “ah ah ah, nowv you gotta stay still for daddy, or you arent gonna get wvhat you wvant. you knowv that already, baby, dont you.” he purrs out, sending shivers up your spine with just the mere tone of his voice.. 

you loved this part.. he was always so careful as he pressed into you, always gauging your reactions, watching your muscles to sense any sort of pained tension.. his slow groans and sounds of pleasure never failing to turn you on even more, the deep, impossibly low voice rumbling through his chest and in turn directly through you, making you moan and nearly writhe below him as he keeps moving, almost seeming as though you wouldn't be able to take anything more, almost at the point of pain as his hips press flush against you.. it feels so good, oh GODS does it feel good.. 

you hear his moans, his pleasured sounds as your sensitive inner walls start to flutter and move around his bulge, making you rock back, pressing against him, taking in that last half inch of his length, his sheath pressing up against you making both him and yourself moan, yours a bit more higher pitched than normal.. “you ready sugar?” he says in your ear, and the breathless quality of his voice makes you want him even more.. 

you nod and whimper quietly gasping and arching your back as he starts to move, ever so slowly, mouth falling open as your eyes fall shut, his bulge slowly starting to move, both with his hips and the tip, flicking and almost curling in on itself moving just as gently as he was… he swore he had no control over how it moved like that but god it felt like it was aiming for every spot he knew you loved… you whine quietly and he takes it as a sign to start moving a bit faster, a bit harder, starting to thrust in and out of you in earnest now, making you moan and keen quietly with every movement, every spot inside you getting exactly the stimulation that he know it needed

“is my baby havwin fun?” he whispers into your ear, chest pressed against your back as he moans softly directly into your ear as well, teasing not only with his voice but his hands, his starting to play with the sensitive bundle of nerves right above your entrance that he was now nearly snapping his hips into, his bulge pounding against you, his sounds making yours only louder and more pleasured…

he knew your release was close before even you did, slamming his hips home one more time, growling into your ear, a single word, one simple command “come.” 

you did. harder, you think, than ever before, your muscles tightening around his bulge in an almost vice like grip that he has to fight just even to rut into you a few more times before bucking forward hard and making you scream in pleasure, your back arching as his cool violet material filled you, feeling him pull out halfway through his orgasm and letting the rest splash over your ass and back, leaving you panting and empty, oh god so empty… you shiver and whimper, feeling his strong arms wrap around you and pull you up against his chest, not caring that he was smearing his own material over his dark grey skin, his breathing a bit faster than normal yet not quite panting as he layers kisses and small nips over your neck “ya did so good babe.. ya always do, always so, so perfect” he says in a breathy tone , the small smile tugging his lips able to be felt against your skin as he kisses you again, turning your head to face him so he could place a soft, gentle kiss on your lips, still holding and comforting you, bringing you down from your orgasm gently “i lovwe you.. more than anythin in this wvorld, i promise ya that, more than absolutely anything” he mutters and cuddles against you..

he picks you up and takes you to the shower, gently washing you down with gentle thoroughness, then quickly scrubbing himself down, not paying much attention, quickly going back to lavishing you with his attentions, small kisses, caressing your body, and when you got out giving you an initial dry off before picking you up and setting you on the counter and paying absolute attention to your every want and need carefully dressing you again and carrying you back to his cabin, laying you on the bed gently before sliding in next to you, bringing you in close to his chest, rubbing your sides, starting to sing in that low, soft voice he knew you loved so much , an old sea shantie, soft and slow, one of the ones he knew you loved, the entirety of his attention on you as you drifted off to sleep, though not before a small utterance of “my love…” before you were gone, sleep claiming you quickly as you cuddled back against your highblooded lover..

he smiles and strokes your hair “my queen, my lover… my absolute evwerything” he retorts back before he too slowly drifted of, letting sleep claim him as well...


End file.
